


Finding Home

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma Swan has been longing for change not just for her but for her infant son Henry. Once she finds out who she is and who her parents are she travels to Storybrooke Maine to find them and break the curse. Can she break the curse and be a teen mom?





	1. Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a little like the show some parts are the same and others are not please enjoy and comment what you think. I love hearing from fans, I will reply back when I can

August Booth showed me a book that seemed like a bunch of fairytales at first they were until I read them, they are my life they are the key to finding my parents. I read each page carefully and trying to care for my baby at the same time. I track them down to a little town in Maine called Storybrooke which is so ironic. I pack up everything I own and leave the rent money for this month and leave behind New York. I have no reason to stay Henry's father doesn't even know he exist, nothing is holding me back from finding my family and a home where I belong. When I got to town I stopped at Granny's diner, I struggled to carry the diaper bag and Henry's care seat. A woman offered to help me, she carried the bag and closed my car door. I thanked her and sat with Henry in a booth, she sat across from me to introduce herself.  
"I'm Mary-Margaret Nolan, it's nice to me you. I nodded taking Henry out of his seat and holding him in my arms. "I'm Emma Swan and this is Henry." She awed taking his little hand as he squeezed her finger. "Well I better go ask the manager for a room for me and Henry I'll see you around town mo.. I mean Mary-Margaret." Shit I almost called her mom, she looks so much like me from the green eyes to the pale skin. "Nonsense you can come stay with my husband David and I he won't mind besides I'll be happy to help you and this precious little baby." I told her it wasn't necessary but she gave me no choice, one the bright side if I lived with her there's a better chance of breaking the curse. While we walked to her house we ran into the mayor the one person I thought I could avoid she's the one who cast the dumb curse. "Hello Mrs. Nolan, it seems you acquired new people in town." She nodded looking down I understand why my mom would be afraid of the person who spend half her life chasing after my mom. "I'm Emma Swan and this is my son Henry we just moved her. Mary-Margaret was showing us around." She looked up and down at me judging the fact that I looked too young to be a mother. "May I ask how old are you?"  
"18 madame mayor I really must be going Henry needs his nap." I walked away Mary-Margaret following me I watched as Regina stomped across the street to a place called Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. I arrived at my moms house, she showed me the extra room and told me she'd take me shopping for a crib later I told her that my was in my car which is still parked at Granny's. "Can you watch Henry while I go get my car? I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded taking him from me and bouncing him up and down. I walked granny's enjoying the change of scenery the streets weren't crowded it was a quiet and peaceful town. Of course I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into Madame Mayor, I didn't make eye contact so she couldn't see the resemblance between me and my mother. "We keeping running into each other don't we Ms. Swan." She said with a laugh I chuckled and tried to continue walking but she stopped me. "Let's make one thing clear I know why you are here and you won't succeed." I pretend like I didn't know what she was talking about. "What are you talking about? I drove all night until I found a town far enough way so my sons dad couldn't find us. I don't know what you think I'm doing but I'm just here for a second chance." I knew she would feel bad because this curse was her second chance to ruin my mother's life but she had no idea what was coming. "Playing games I see well I guess I'll find out!" She gave a manically laugh and walked away, I got in my bug and took a deep breathe she's a piece of work I don't know how my mom ran from her. I drove back to my beautiful baby boy, there was a sheriff car parked outside I rushed in thinking something was wrong with my son. "Henry?" I yelled waking him up from Mary-Margaret's arms, "Emma he's okay what's wrong?" I caught my breathe relieved that he was okay I thought his father had showed up. "I saw the sheriffs car and thought something happened!" I said wiping the tears as she handed me Henry. "That's just my husband David's car here come meet him."  
"I'm David Nolan nice to meet you Henry is a wonderful baby." I thanked him and sat on the couch with Henry and Mary-Margaret, she looked so much like me and I see where I get my blonde hair from. David has blonde hair, I could look at them all day but I figured it get weird. "I'm going to build Henry's crib upstairs do you have any tools I could borrow?" I asked, David handed me what I needed. "I can help you if you'd like?" I nodded this was my chance to find a way to make him remember, I put Henry in his car seat for now until his bed was built. "Emma this may sound weird but have we met before?" I looked at him he recognized me from someone where probably when he put me in a magical wardrobe after I was born. "I don't think so unless you've been to New York!" He shook his head and finished build the crib I thanked him as I laid Henry down in it, "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "Regina why is everyone so afraid of her?"  
"Regina has so much power in this town she just has that fire that makes her fearable." She only got that power from the curse and if anyone can help me break it, it would be Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold. After Regina found me the first time she rushed to his shop it wasn't that hard to put the pieces together.


	2. You've got to be kidding me

Regina's Pov  
After I encountered Emma Swan I rushed over to Gold's shop, how in the hell did the Savior happen to find this town. It's not even on a map, Gold would know and he may no be awake but hearing her name will jog his memory. "Gold?" I screamed from the front desk as he came out with his cane and innocent look. "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?" He asked all innocent he was awake I could tell. "So you are awake? Tell me did Emma Swan coming to town jog your little imp mind?"  
"Good day Madame Mayor my shop is closing now." I walked out in a rage I couldn't let this girl break my curse, I needed to show her that I run this town perhaps finding the thing she's running from would show her. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number of an old friend who would help. "Sydney I need a favor a girl has just arrived to town named Emma Swan dig deep and bring me what you find." She thinks she can defy me and act like she's more than just a little lost girl. And of course she had to be walking with my worst enemy knowing how generous Snow is she's probably living with her and her Prince Charming. Eww they disgust me I wanted the curse to keep them apart but it only gave them fake memories of being married. They are happy and I just sit back and watch as the whole town runs from me and people fear me. I wanted to be victorious but not like this people just do what I say and everything is the same over and over again. It gets boring but with a new enemy I can destroy life just got interesting.


	3. Gold

"Mary-Margaret I have something to do in town I'll take Henry with me. I'll see you later." I grabbed my bag making sure my storybook was in there and left with Henry, I didn't know if Gold would help me without a price but I had to know how to break the curse. I entered his shop to see a dark haired, blue eyed boy standing talking to him. I couldn't look away it's like I knew him some how. "Ahh Ms. Swan we were just finishing up here weren't we Mr. Jones." The boy nodded and smiled at me as he walked out, approached the front table which had a baby mobile hanging up. I touched the mobile I've seen it before I don't know where. "What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" I hated everyone calling me Ms. Swan I have a first name. "Please call me Emma, I have this book and hoping you could tell me about it." I laid the book on the counter in front of him I wanted to make sure he was awake before I starting rambling about the curse. "Well Emma it seems you know the truth. How's Regina taking that?" Of course he was awake but how right now it didn't matter what mattered was waking up my parents. "Let's discuss how I break the curse and wake my parents?" I nodded and opened the book to my parents story, I've read this a million times there's nothing in here about breaking the damn curse. "Your parents woke each other up with true loves kiss it can break any curse." How could I possibly break a curse that requires true love which I don't have. "Thanks Gold I need to get back home." I walked out the shop Regina was talking to the same man I saw inside Gold's shop. I pretended I was going inside Granny's just so Regina would follow me. Just like I though she followed me in and sat across from me. "I thought you would have given up by now and go back to Boston. There is nothing here for you." I don't think she knows I'm the savior but I had to let her think I don't know about the curse. "I've told you once before let me do it again. I came her for a fresh start for me and my son, Boston had nothing for me but this town does friends and a place for my son to grow up." She rolled her eyes and left, pretending to be nice and not knowing about the curse is really hard I can't keep pretending I need to break the curse. "Here this is for you!" The waitress handed me a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon I didn't order it but someone knew I liked cinnamon. "I didn't order that?" I was confused until someone came and sat across from me. "I did!" It was the man from Gold's shop, his eyes were ocean blue someone could get lost in them. "It's impressive that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my hot chocolate not many would have." I sat Henry by the window in his car seat and sat across from him, he looked at me with his eyes and I melted. "I'm Killian Jones nice to meet you!" I shook his hand as I handed Henry his toy to play with. "I'm Emma Swan and this is Henry my son." He looked surprised that I had a son at my age, I'm not the only eighteen year old in town that had a kid or so I thought, "Ready to run yet?" I joked the waitress came up to me and Killian told me that he better get home but he'll see me around. "I heard you say that he's your son I was wondering if you could help out a friend of mine. She's in the back!" I nodded this could be a good way to get info about the people of Storybrooke, I walked in the back setting Henry on the counter a woman was pulling blankets out of the dryer. I guess she turned them pink she was upset and pregnant, she explained that no one thought she could do it. "How old are you?" I asked her she turned to me to answer. "19" I looked at Henry then back at her, "I was 18!"

"When you had a kid?" I nodded pointing to my son in the car seat, she looked scared to keep her baby but if she wanted it then it was her choice. "People are going to tell you who you are you're whole life you just gotta punch back and say no this is who I am. You want people to look at you differently make them. You want to change things you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world!" I knew there was but none that could help her right now, she thanked me and I left to go "home" the word home didn't really stick with me I've never had a home where I felt like I belonged and I wanted to be there more than anything.


	4. No Luck

According to Gold I have to break the curse with True Love's Kiss I only love Henry and I've kissed him a million times I'm not capable of love I have walls built up. I sat in my room feeding Henry when Mary-Margaret came up to my room. "So I ran into Killian Jones today, he was asking about you. I told him you were very busy and didn't feel up to seeing anyone today!" She knew me so well already and I haven't been here that long. "Thanks I just don't feel like myself lately I think I just need some me and Henry time I'm going to go to the docks to think." When I was little I used to think that once I find my parents we would sit at the docks and catch up that was before I found out they were fairy tale character trapped in Storybrooke Maine frozen in time with no memories of who they are. Maybe letting Killian in would help me break the curse he could be someone I possible love but after the way things ended with Henry's father I don't want another relationship. I put Henry to bed and laid on my bed I don't know what I should do about breaking the curse, there has to be a loop hole Gold of all people should know. I wanted to threaten Regina about knowing but I've read what she does to people who crosses her, I wanted her know that I'm going to break her curse no matter what but she would look into my past and know I don't love anyone but Henry. I needed a loophole Killian was an amazing guy but I'm not sure that I can be in another relationship especially when I had a baby that ruined the ideal first date. I didn't know if Mary-Margaret or David went to bed I wished I had someone to talk to about the curse besides Mr. Gold he's not trustworthy, I wish I had August Booth's number I could ask him what to do. I made sure Henry was comfortable in his crib before walking downstairs with my book I wanted more info on how to break this damn curse without my true love. If only Maleficent was around town and could help me she failed at a sleeping curse on both Aurora and Briar Rose but she knows things about true loves kiss. Mary-Margaret was sitting at the bar drinking cocco she offered me a cup and I willingly accepted. "Emma I hope you don't mind but can I ask you a personal question. You don't have to answer I'm just curious?" I nodded I knew what she was going to ask and I might as well tell someone about it. "Why did you leave Boston without even telling Henry's father that he existed?" I sighed and sat next to her on the bar I haven't talk about this since Henry was born. "Henry's father Neal Cassidy was not a good man, we met trying to break into the same car there was something about him that I loved. Later he stole some watches and told me to return them when I did I found out that he framed me so I would take the fall. I went to jail and found out I was pregnant, I was let out for good behavior when I was 4 months pregnant. I never told him about Henry because I didn't trust him around my son and I don't trust him now, people don't change." She had tears in her eyes I knew I said to much there are things I want to share with her but can only do that when she remembers who I am. This is going to suck I need to fall in love to save everyone, I want this but I don't at the same time.


	5. Choices

I still don't know what I'm going to do about Killian but I don't trust Gold about finding a loop hole. I knew that I had to break the curse my parents were supposed to wait 28 years but I found out early, this curse was the only thing keeping me from my happiness. I just needed time to get my thoughts together I already had a bad relationship and wasn't sure if I could handle another one. Neal was my first real love and we had plans to find a place together but he made the wrong choice. First before I decided anything I'm going to Gold for a loophole, as I walked with Henry I saw Regina in his shop I wanted to wait until she left but without thinking I walked right in. "This is a private conversation can you leave?" She blurted out making Henry cry I picked him up to calm him down, "Actually we are down Mayor Mills if you'll excuse me!" She shook her head and stayed he already knew why I was here but might as well make a distraction. "I was looking for a new toy for Henry he doesn't seem to like his anymore do you have something here?" He nodded pointing to the unicorn mobile that would have hung above my crib in the Enchanted Forest. "It's beautiful, how much for it?" He looked at Regina then back at me, "How about you consider this a Welcome to Storybrooke gift." I thanked him and put Henry back in his stroller Regina gave me a death stare, once I started walking out she pulled me to the back of the store. "Don't pretend like you don't know why do you want that mobile and why come to Gold's instead of the store? I swear I ruined your parents life I can ruin yours!" I still had to pretend I didn't know so she wouldn't hurt me or my family it was just getting hard she's suspicious. "Madame Mayor your hurting my arm I don't know my parents, they abandoned me when I was a baby. I wanted the mobile for Henry so he'd fall asleep at night I don't know what you think I did but it wasn't me." I hoped that would stop her but her grip got harder, "Emma Swan you know what I'm talking about your the savior who's going to break my curse. I know you see no one comes to Gold in this town they are scared of him except you." I have had enough of pretending I wanted her to know the truth, "Fine you win my majesty I'm going to break your curse and live happily ever after with my parents. Villains don't get happy endings, come after me one more time and I'll show you how a savior should act." I swung my arm loosing her grip and ran down the street with Henry I wasn't watching I couldn't really see because of the tears so I ran right into someone. Someone I was trying to avoid because I haven't made my choice, "Emma are you alright?" He said as he stopped to wipe my tears, I wanted to say yes but my head shook no. We walked to the docks I told him what happen the anger on his face made me feel safe. "Well I'm glad you are okay I was just on my way to Mary-Margaret's place to ask you on a date!" He looked at me with his blue eyes and I knew this was my chance besides I couldn't say no. "Henry can come too I don't mind he's cute." I shook my head Henry could stay with my mom. "Killian I would love to go on a date with you but I'm sorry Henry can't come. I don't want you stealing my baby away from me he's a mommas boy." He laughed and he walked me back to my parents house, I did it I did it without thinking, how should I even being to accept that I might actually like him? God I haven't had a relationship in 3 months I don't know what to do? I thought to myself as I opened the door, Mary-Margaret was watching from the window she could see that Killian walked me home and the smile I had when he left. "So your spying on me now?" I said folding Henry's stroller and putting him in his bouncing chair. "How'd it go with Killian I saw something that almost looked like a smile but I couldn't be sure because you don't smile." I laughed and plopped on the couch this was going to be a long ride trying to fight Regina. "He asked me out and I said yes.." Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door, she answered it and of course it was Regina. "Madame Mayor what can I do for you?" My mom asked as I pulled Henry closer to me, I knew she was here to turn my own mother against me. "Can we talk without her here?" I ran upstairs and shut the door with Henry crying because I slammed the door shut in frustration. I listened carefully to them talking about me.  
"Mrs. Nolan I want to inform you that she is a criminal she's stolen and lied since she's got here."  
"I don't think that's true she's just doing what's best for her son, I know you target her because she isn't afraid of you neither am I."  
"I'm just concerned for your safety she could be dangerous, I looked into he past she was in jail for theft and she's moved around since the birth of her son."  
"Mayor Mills I think you need to leave because you've tormented this family for the last time. She is a good person and if she thinks she can take you down I'll be happy to help no goodbye."  
It kind of sounded like she was awake but that was impossible I ran down the steps as she closed the door I ran into her arms she practically called me family and I finally felt at home with her and David.


	6. Date Night

My date with Killian is today, I arranged for Henry to stay with my mom she was more than happy that I was finally getting out into the world. The next step was a job and a place for Henry and I do I'm not living with my parents forever even though I've never lived with them before. I was worried about Regina finding out and reprimanding me for corrupt or realize I'm trying to break her curse. I got ready for my date with Killian, Mary-Margaret helped me with my hair. I knew this was necessary and Killian was nice to me he didn't run when he saw Henry like most guys, he was sweet and apart of me liked him. If this went well then I could break the curse and free my parents, then worry about David approving Killian because he is a Pirate. Killian showed up a little early so we could get parking at the restaurant of course I wasn't ready so David questioned his intentions like a father would do for his daughter. I wanted to cry but Mary-Margaret was still in my room so I held it in and walked down the steps to meet Killian before David threatened him. "Alright David I think we need to go!" I said as I kissed Henry goodbye and opened the door in a hurry. Killian drove his car to a ship where he had a little picnic set up on deck, I knew he couldn't leave Storybrooke but his boat was the best place to have a date if that's what we are calling it. He opened my door and held my hand all the way to the boat, he helped me on and we ate and drank the apple cider. "So Emma Tell me some more about yourself!" I laughed he really wanted to know about me I wasn't an interesting person. "Well I lived in Boston Before here, I was young and stupid when I fell for Henry's dad but realized I didn't want to be with him so I'm 18 and raising my son by myself. Tell me a good story about your life mines not interesting or happy! Give me something happy!" He nodded pouring me some more apple cider and handling me a piece of pumpkin pie from Granny's. "I've lived here my whole life for as long as I remember I've never left this town. My parents died when I was little I was raised by a local woman here. When I turned 18 I left and got my own place." We were the same raised without parents but I had parents he didn't, we figured out that we had a lot of things in common. He walked me home and left his car at the docks, we walked around admiring the views of Storybrooke. We stopped in front of the loft I was hoping he would kiss me, he leaned in and saw David watching from the window. "Is would kiss you but David is watching us!" He laughed I looked up at the window and waved my hand making him leave. "Problem solved!" I leaned in and kissed him I could feel something there we didn't love each other yet but I knew I could love him. We stood there kissing for little while before breaking apart and standing there like we don't know what to do. "Well I guess I should go inside before Mary-Margaret sends David out to get us." He nodded and gave me s quick kiss, I ran inside the loft closing the door and leaning against it with my hand on my lips. "So how'd it go? We want to know every detail!" My mom said as my dad shook his head. "Some of us don't want to hear everything!" I laughed and walked up to my room, Henry was sleeping in his crib peacefully I thought about waking him up to cuddle him but just changed and went to bed. I was going to break this damn curse and enjoy watching Regina's face when I do it.


	7. Surprise Visit

I go downstairs, Mary-Margaret it's making breakfast and David is sitting at the table reading the paper. There is a knock at the door as I go to open it I see the last person I ever expected to see. I quickly shut the door in the persons face and ran up to get Henry I handed him to Mary Margaret and told her to go to the park or something. I didn't want Henry here when I opened the door before I opened the door is look at David and whisper something in his ear. "This is Henry's dad he doesn't know about him and he left me and tried to send me to prison he can't know about Henry. Please help me!" He nodded and opened the door I stood in the kitchen trying to figure out how he found me. I slowly walked into the living room as Neal still stood outside, "Emma it's so good to see you I've been looking everywhere for you!" I wanted him to leave but didn't know how to tell him. "Go away I don't want you here you left me remember we are over." He gave me an anger look an lunged coward but David kept him from reaching me. "Neal listen go away leave this town and leave me alone. Please just go!" His expression softened when he saw I was crying and trying to get him to leave he left the loft and I cried harder. He found me before I even broke the curse I needed my son but with Neal around I could have Henry outside of the loft. I text Mary-Margaret and told her she could come home I explained everything to her as I cuddled my son not Neal's son my son. I put him to bed and went downstairs Mary-Margaret pulled me into a hug knowing I needed one, she needed to know why I don't want Neal around Henry. "I'm going to tell you two the whole story about Neal but not a word to anyone got it?" They nodded and I started to tell my story.  
"I met Neal in Boston, I thought I loved him and then I found out he stole some watches. I wanted to be with him so I picked up the watches and he went to sell them for money. I waited at our safe spot until the cops show up saying they received an anonymous tip that I had stolen the watches. Neal set me up and almost sent me to prison but I told them where he went and I got away free of charge. I found out later that I was pregnant with Henry I was determined to get away form Neal so he wouldn't hurt my baby like he did me, after Henry was born I got a job at the diner and realized I wanted a better life so I moved here and met you guys. You've changed my life so much and David you just helped me face him I could never do that alone." I didn't know what else to say it was relieve when Henry's cry interrupted the silence and awkwardness. I went up to get him and brought him downstairs we watched some tv for the rest of the night laughing and talking about literally everything.


	8. Hiding Henry

After Neal showed up I was a complete mess, I wanted to know how he found me and how he knew I would be here in this quiet little town. My bets are on Regina for trying to keep me from breaking the curse which I only wanted to break more, I still needed to keep Henry away from Neal. Mary-Margaret and I have a plan that if I'm ever out in town with him he is her son and I'm his babysitter. To people that know he's my son I will explain to them the situation if I trust them, this was going to be hard eventually I will tell Neal about Henry but not until I know I can trust him. I wanted to see Regina today so I got dressed and pack my book in my bag before kissing Henry goodbye, I walked to the town hall where Regina sat filling out paperwork. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Ms. Swan I really don't want to hear it."  
I sat in the chair and started talking she was going to hear it, "I don't know what you think you are trying to accomplish but I know what I'm going to accomplish. I can send your whole world crumbling into pieces, I can break your dumb curse and you can't stop me. Come for me or my family one more time I'm coming back with my fathers sword and it won't be pretty. I'm not as nice and hopeful as my parents." I got up and walked of not waiting for her response, I needed to get home with Henry before Neal comes back. I rushed home before getting a text from Killian,  
K: How about we have our second date tonight?  
E: Fine but I get to plan it meet me at the docks around 6  
K: Will do love see you later  
I didn't know what to say so I just let it go when I walked in the door Henry was sitting in his high chair as Mary-Margaret fed him his food. "Hi baby!" I kissed him on the forehead and told mom about my date with Killian and my plan without involving the curse obviously. When time rolled around I packed some food in a picnic basket and rushed to the docks, when Killian arrived we walked hand in hand to the beach where we sat on the beach and ate. "Emma do you mind if I say something crazy?" I shook my head telling him to go for it. "Even though I just met you it seems like I've known you my whole life and I like you a lot. Would you consider being my girlfriend?" I nodded and kissed him, he rolled over me on the sand. I quickly got up and ran into the moving water him chasing after me, I haven't felt like this in a long time maybe I do love him but what if he doesn't love me.


	9. Making the choice

I stayed up all night watching Henry freaking out over Neal being here, he can never find out about him. I needed this curse to be broken and maybe Neal will leave the town, but before I break the curse I need to know if I love Killian. I don't have much experience with love but I know how Killian makes me feel, he makes my heart skip a beat and I feel safe when I'm with him it's hard to explain. I needed my moms help deciding what to do, I can't spill anything about the curse it could be dangerous for her. I walk downstairs my dad is sitting at the table, my mom is nowhere to be seen. "Hey David where's Mary-Margaret?" I asked I really wanted to talk to her about Killian, he looked at me and offered me a cup of hot chocolate. "She had some students who needed tutoring this morning so she left early. Do you need something?" I shook my head it would be weird talking about boys with my dad who doesn't remember me, I went upstairs to change out of my pajamas I decided to clear my head so I took Henry out for a walk carefully avoiding Neal. The whole time we walked I thought about Killian maybe I do love him I just haven't told him how I feel. I wanted to so badly but my walls have been up for so long it's going to take time to bring them down, I could feel someone watching me as I walked I turned around but no one was there. I went to the docks to find Neal talking with Regina that explains how he found me she brought him here to keep me from breaking her curse. I stayed hidden behind some old boxes to listen to their conversation, I wanted to know if he knows the truth.

N: Why am I here Regina?

R: I thought you would want to know that you have family in town, his name is Mr. Gold here.

N: My father is here I know but I don't want to see him, I came here because you need me to keep Emma from breaking the curse. It's her destiny but I don't want magic to destroy her family like it did my papa.

R: She didn't tell you? That must be really hard seeing her with a child

N: Emma has a kid?

R: Oh yea and I think he's yours.

I couldn't believe it all this time I've been trying to keep my son from Neal, Regina had to be a bitch and tell him. Henry doesn't need his father in his life all he will do is break his heart, I wanted to talk to Neal alone so I texted David asking him if he could pick up Henry so I could talk to Neal. David came and wished me luck I was so nervous to talk to him since I didn't tell him about our son, apart of me hoped he changed and could be Henry's father. He was sitting with his feet hung over the docks I tried to walk away but I couldn't I needed the truth.

E: Neal?

N: Why didn't you tell me?

E: You had just sent me to jail and I assumed you went to Canada already, I didn't want you to break Henry's heart like you did mine.

N: When Regina told me that you were here I came as fast as I could I didn't want you to break the curse but I read up on your parents there here and they need you.

E: Did you know who I was when we first met?

N: If I had I wouldn't have gone near you

E: Come On

N: Come on come on what? I was in hiding I went to New York to get away from all this crap.

E: So if you didn't know then you were just using me so you had someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole.

N: I wasn't using you when we met I didn't know I found out.

E: How?

N: When I went to sell the watches I ran into a friend of yours August

E: You left me?! And let me go to prison because PINOCCHIO ask u too?!

N: Emma?

E: I loved you

N: I was trying to help you

E: By letting me go to jail

N: By getting you home

E: Are you telling me... that us meeting was a coincidence? How the hell did that happen if it wasn't in your plan or your father's?

N: Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting, that could've stopped it. Maybe it was fate.

E: You believe in that?

N: You know, there's not a ton I remember about my father that doesn't suck, but he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, the point is, maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together.

E: Doesn't matter now, I'm over it. And you.

N: Why do you wear the key-chain I got you?

E: To remind myself to never trust someone again.

I got up and walked off before he chased back after me, I knew he wanted to meet Henry but I wasn't ready. "Emma I want to meet him!" I turned around so quick I gave myself whip lash I wasn't ready yet I needed time. "Listen Neal I understand that you want to met him but I'm not ready give me so time, and there is no chance that we will get back together I already have someone I love. Henry just needs me and his grandparents right now so please just give me time." I walked back to the loft I can't believe what had just happen the man I loved left me because Pinocchio told him and now he's trying to come back in my life. I opened the door Henry was asleep in David's arms when he saw me he put Henry in his bassinet and embraced me in hug. I needed more than a hug right now I wanted my parents to wake up from this eternal hell.


	10. Am I ready?

After my meeting with Neal I couldn't focus, my parents could see that they knew Neal had hurt me and hearing the truth why hurt me more. Worst of all I had to decide whether I want him to meet Henry, I wasn't ready I don't want him to break his heart like he broke mine. Mary-Margaret came up to my room to check on me I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling trying to make a choice. "Is there anything I can do honey?" I shook my head unless she could get rid of Neal then there's nothing she could do. "Do you think I should let Neal meet Henry after he left us?" She sat down next to me she always knew what to say, "If you believe that Neal has changed from the person he was then go ahead but if you believe that he will hurt you and Henry again then do what your heart tells you. I can't make the choice for you but if he was my son I'd let him know his father." I nodded I needed Killian I needed to get out of this house. "Do you mind watching Henry I need to get out of here for a little while?" She nodded she loved watching him I couldn't wait until I broke the curse and she finds out he's her grandson, I texted Killian asking if he could meet me at Granny's no surprise he said yes. I got dressed in my normal jean and t-shirt plus my red leather jacket, I drove to Granny's Killian was already there I sat across from in the booth. "Is something wrong!" He asked I shook my head I just wanted to see him, "No I just wanted to see you I like you!" He smiled and I melted I loved his smile. "Well I like you too Emma!" The door opened and Neal walked in I wanted to hide my face but I wanted him to see me moving on. He walked over to our table and looked shocked. "Emma we need to talk!" He said I shook my head I was on a date. "Now is not a good time I'm here on a date with my boyfriend!" He didn't like that answer I knew he wanted me to tell him what choice I made but I hadn't made it yet. "Listen I haven't made my choice yet I need more time."  
"He's my son to so you don't get to make that choice anymore!"  
I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as he left Granny's Killian wipes them from my face. "That's Henry's father?" I nodded I wanted to ease myself into this conversation but I have bad timing. "He showed up in town a little while ago and Regina told him about Henry now he wants to meet him but I'm not sure I'm ready." He took my hand in his he is so supportive and I can't believe I he's my boyfriend. "Another thing are you telling people about us dating?" I laughed I wanted him to be but didn't know if he felt the same. "Yea I did is that okay?"  
"Emma that's more than okay I wanted to wait until you were sure!" He walked me out to my car and he stood there for few minutes kissing until I could feel someone watching me, I told him that I better get home to Henry. He nodded kissing me goodbye I got in my car as I drove Neal popped his head out from my backseat. "Are you really dating that dude?"  
E: You don't really get a say do you?  
N: In the Enchanted Forest he is Captain Hook he's like three hundred years old.  
E: If I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous that I moved on  
N: I'm not jealous I just don't think he should be around my son  
E: I think he is great and he can be around my son, he's not yours you don't even know him.  
N: Thats because you didn't tell me about him I had to hear it from the evil queen. And you won't let me meet him  
E: Fine you want to meet him meet me at the docks around noon then will you leave me alone.  
N: One question before I leave do you love Killian?  
I didn't know how to answer that I haven't decided for myself but I knew what I felt was different than what I felt with Neal.  
E: Yes I do  
N: Well then goodbye Em.  
He jumped out of my car and I sat there for a minute he was meeting Henry tomorrow and I wasn't ready it just slipped out of my mouth. When I got home Henry was asleep upstairs, David was asleep but Mary-Margaret was still up. "How'd it go?" She asked I sat next to her and she slid a cup of hot chocolate over to me. "Well Killian is now my boyfriend Neal showed up and now he's meeting Henry tomorrow. I'm not sure I'm ready for him to meet Henry or whether I can actually be in a relationship with Killian!" She looked at me with a dumb look, "Emma I see the way you look at Killian you love him your walls just get in the way. And as for Neal maybe it's a good thing for Henry to know his father." I nodded and went up to bed I tried to sleep but all I could think about was Neal and Henry, the dumb curse I'm trying to break but can't because of my walls. Once I fell asleep I had a dream about what my life would have been in the Enchanted Forest.


	11. First Meeting/Losing Faith

I waited at the docks for about 10 minutes before Neal showed up Henry was with Mary-Margaret until I had a good feeling about Neal. He walked up to me like he had something to prove, I knew he wanted us to be together but I don't want to be with him I'm with Killian. "Emma where's my son?" He said I raised an eye brow and nodded at Mary-Margaret's car she pushed Henry in his stroller over to me. "He's my son you just helped. Before you meet him I want you to know that if you try anything I have two people who will take you down." He nodded and I got Henry out of his stroller I wasn't ready but I can't prevent it forever, I handed him to Neal. "I can't believe you never told me about him!" I rolled my eyes I had good reason I just wanted this meeting to be over. "This isn't an invitation to come back in his life, you lost that right when you abandoned us."  
N: Emma you know that isn't fair I didn't know he existed  
E: Maybe you shouldn't have left. Do you have any idea how it felt finding out that I was pregnant in jail? Or when you sent me the keys to the bug and finding out you knew who I was when you left me? You don't but you still think there's a chance that I'll be with you not after what you did. I love Killian and I want to be with him." Before I knew it I was screaming Mary-Margaret stopped me. "I think that's enough time for today!" She said as she took Henry from Neal and put him back in his stroller, Killian game running out of the car to comfort me I couldn't believe I said that I loved him. David came out to talk to Neal and I walked back to the car I didn't want to be near him right now what I needed was to take a walk and clear my head. "I'm going for a walk by myself please just let me clear my head!" Everyone nodded and I walked along the sidewalk leading to Regina's office, I wanted to scream at her but I would just settle for talking. I walked in she was talking with Ruby Lucas and her grandma I waited outside, when they left I walked in and sat in the chairs in front of her.  
R: I think you made yourself clear  
E: Why bring Neal to town?  
R: I wanted you to know I'd doing anything  
E: Well congratulations you won I'm done trying to break the curse. My parents always used to say that good always wins but it doesn't fighting isn't fair and I give up.  
R: Just like that?  
E: Just like that you can go tell Rumple that it's over I'm done  
I walked out I officially lost faith in the curse and trying to break it when Regina keeps stopping me, I want to stay in town because of Killian. As I walked down the sidewalk someone rode into town on a motorcycle with a box attached to the back people don't just show up in town except for Neal and me.


	12. The Stranger

The stranger parked outside of Granny's I needed to know why he was here, people don't just show up her and if he's someone from my past I need to know if Regina brought him here. I walk up to his bike and he gives a curious look it's August I wanted to smack him for telling Neal who I was. "What are you doing here?" He gave me a confused look he obviously didn't know that Neal found me and knew who I was. "Emma it's good to see you too, I thought you would have broken the curse by now!" I shook my head of course he was here when I lose faith in my destiny crap, "Look August or Pinocchio I'm done trying to break the curse every time I think I have an advantage Regina does something to break me I can't keep doing this. I already told her I'm done trying to break the curse if your here to bring back my belief then you can go back. By the way Neal is here and I know everything he's the reason I give up." I walked away I can't deal with anymore of this curse crap all it does is hurt me and wish I wasn't the savior. I don't go straight to the loft yet I wanted to be alone so I stood at the Toll Bridge looking over the railing at the water I just want my life to be normal and less complicated, I want to break the curse I really do but Regina is powerful and I'm just a lost girl who can't save her parents. Of course he follows me I wish I didn't know about this and I had a normal life. "Emma I know you want to give up but your parents are here. The curse needs to be broken and you are the only one to break it."  
E: Every time I go up against Regina she brings up something from my past that haunts me. I can't fight her or break this curse who knows what she'll do.  
A: You can't give up I was supposed to protect you but I didn't I left.  
E: You let Neal send me to jail and left me heartbroken because I thought it was something I did.  
A: I just wanted you to break the curse, I thought he was standing in your way so I had to give you a push. I didn't mean to hurt you but you need to try and break it for your parents. And I know you love Killian just tell him that you love him and break the curse.  
E: Thanks August see you around maybe when the curse is broken you can explain to my parents why you let Neal leave me pregnant in jail. That'll be a nice conversation to have and I'd like to be there.  
I left the bridge I wanted to find Killian but it was probably to late so I went home my parents were waiting for me like they would if they knew who I was. I just went to bed tomorrow I would tell Killian that I love him and try to break the curse not for August but for me and my parents. I needed to talk to Regina and Gold first before Killian to give them a warning, I know I told Regina that she won but my parents wouldn't have given up they've been waiting 18 years for me and I have to do what I was born to do.


	13. Broken

I woke up the next morning worried about the curse and how Regina would react once she found out that I haven't given up, she's going to be furious and she might come after me and my family. Henry was still asleep so I creeped down stairs trying not to wake anyone of course my father was already up getting ready for work. "Hey Emma how'd you sleep?" I nodded I didn't really sleep well but it's enough that I know what I have to do, how to break the curse came to me in a dream let's just hope it works. "David can I talk to you about something?" He nodded and sat across from me I hoped that my plan would work and I could be reunited with my family. "How did you know that you loved Mary-Margaret?" He thought about it I knew the curse would mess up how they met but he could give a couple reason. "Well I love the way that she smells, I love seeing her smile when she's around you or Henry. I love that she's so kind to people and believe people can change, why do you ask?" I didn't want to tell him about it because I wanted to tell someone else first so I just made up an excuse about being curious. He left for work and I prepared for my master plan today, I got Henry dressed and made sure my mom had everything she needs for him. "So I'll be back if you have any problems then call me." She nodded and I rushed out the door, I needed to stop at Reginas office before I executed my first step she was reviewing papers when I stepped in. "Regina we need to talk! This isn't over!"  
R: Of course it isn't Ms. Swan  
E: I'm going to break the curse but only because I want my family  
R: Well good luck it's hard when Neal doesn't love you to break it  
E: Neal? I'm not breaking it with Neal  
She looked shocked like she forgot that I was dating Killian, I could use this to my advantage. "Just a piece of advice it's coming whether you like it or not." I walked out of her office there was no point in going to Gold's shop Regina would go anyway trying to stop me. I rushed to Killian's house the door was unlocked so I opened it."Killian?" I called when I got to his door I didn't want to open it and see something I shouldn't have. "Emma what are you doing here?"  
E: I came to tell you something important  
K: Come here love and sit  
E: This isn't easy for me but I know it's true  
K: Are you breaking up with me?  
E: No No I just wanted you to know that I love you  
K: I wanted to be the first one to say it  
Before I could say anything else he pulled me into a kiss, I could feel the magic go through us as we broke apart. "Killian so you know who you are?" He nodded and pushed me away I knew it was because he didn't want me to get hurt being around a Pirate. "Killian I don't care that you are a pirate I love you either way no matter what. Don't push me away just because I want to be with you more than anything. I'll see you later I have to find my parents." I kissed him goodbye and ran out to the streets everyone was crowding in the middle of the road with my parents and Henry. "So it's true?" They turned to me and pulled me into a hug I've waited my whole life for this moment and I didn't know how to process it. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm a princess that wasn't something you learn everyday. Apart of me hates them for abandoning me and not give me a chance with them but they made their choice."You found us!" The hug lasted a few seconds before we broke apart, Mother Superior came rushing towards us I knew something was wrong. "Magic it's here I can feel it!" The whole crowd started blaming Regina but I knew it wasn't, "No wait it wasn't Regina." I started walking down the street everyone followed me to Golds shop. "Is there anything you want to ask us? I mean you must have questions!" She wanted me to open up more but right now that didn't matter. "The only questions I have are for Gold. What did he do to this town?" She stopped behind me I could feel her desire to talk like it was my own. "Uh.. shouldn't we talk about it" I looked at her not wanting to talk right now. "What?"  
M:"Us. Your life. Everything.  
E: Can we maybe do everything maybe later? Like with a glass of wine. Or several bottles.  
D: I know it's a lot to take in for all of us  
M: And we don't want to push but we've waited for this moment for so long.  
E: Yeah, so have I . I've though about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be! But of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being.. I.. I just need a little time that's all.  
D: Snow?  
Many townspeople were screaming and rushing towards Regina's house, Archie game running towards us. "There you are come with me. Dr. Whale whipped everyone into a frenzy they are going to Regina's house. They're gonna killer her!" Leory thought we should do it but Archie intervenes, "No. No we can't stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what's she done killing her is wrong." I look at my mom she just stares at me, she's taught me so much from my book. "We have to stop them!" They all agree and my dad steps in. "If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be walking into a slaughter." My parents share a glance and nod as we start heading down the street. When we get to Regina's they have her surrounded and people holding onto her. "Let her go let her go!" I scream so everyone could hear me. "And why should we listen to you?" Whale said he had a point I didn't have any power. "Because she saved you. All of you." My father said making sure everyone knew I was the savior who broke the curse. "And because no matter Regina did, it does not justify this." My mom said with hope they would listen to their princess. They all just left pissed that they hadn't succeeded. We walked back to where we were before I knew avoiding my parents wouldn't help me forgive them completely. "Don't push it Snow!" I heard my dad say to my mom as I tried to keep from looking at them. "We need to talk!"  
E: I don't want to talk  
M: But I do okay? Gold can wait I can't. You're my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know we've talked before but we didn't know we were talking we did not know that we were mother and daughter. And now we do so please let's talk.  
E: Okay. What do you want to talk about?  
M: We're together now, finally and I can't help but think you aren't happy about it.  
E: Oh I am. But, see here's the thing no matter the circumstances for 18 years I only knew one thing that my parents sent me away.  
M: We did that to give you your best chance.  
E: You did it for everyone. Because that's who you are, leaders, heroes, princes and princesses. And that's great and amazing, and wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life, I've been alone.  
M: But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too.  
E: But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? Come on. Let's just... Let's go find Gold.  
We rush off to Gold's shop hoping he would give us answers.  
G: What can I do for you?  
E: What you can do is tell us what you did.  
G: I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific.  
D: You know damn well what we're talking about.  
E: Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face.  
G: Is the curse broken? And let's see here, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you.  
E: Twist my words all you want, what was the purple haze that you brought?  
G: You know. Magic.  
Why the hell would Gold need magic right now the curse just broke? He was right though I've been waited so long to find my parents and now that I have I'm pushing them away because I can't handle the fact that they did what's best for me. I looked back at them giggling at Henry, I just wanted more time to process what to say I haven't been nice since the curse broke. While we walked back to the crowd LeRoy or Grumpy ran up asking when we are going back to the Enchanted Forest, I wanted to so badly but the real world was my home. I knew it would make my parents happy so if there was a way I would do it.


	14. Welcome Home

As my parents help people deal with the curse being broken I sat not fitting in unable to help because it's not who I am, they are heroes and I'm just a lost girl who happen to break the curse. They knew how to help people and I couldn't do any of that, they are loved by the people I'm not they and Killian love me but no one else does. I can see them glancing over at me with sympathy realizing what I went through before I came to find them, I just looked away at Killian playing with Henry. My parents walked up to me I wanted to run but I needed to face this, "Emma honey is something wrong?" My mother asked I didn't quite know what to say but I guess I could just wing it. "I'm not some princess or hero I can't be a leader like you two. Look at them they love you and they don't even know my name they just address me as the Lost Princess. I'm lost when I'm around you two, you make me feel like I have some obligation to be the greatest leader of the Enchanted Forest." They just looked at me like any parent would, I didn't know what else to say I can't be like them. "Listen we don't expect you to live up to what we are, we know you are a hero we know that you will make a great leader when the time comes but for now you can just be our little girl." They pulled me into a hug before the Blue Fairy came with news how how to get to the Enchanted Forest, she could open a portal but once we go through there's not way to get back it's a one way trip. I had to make a choice either I stay here alone with Henry but without my parents or Killian, or I could suck it up and see where I'm from. "I have something to do before we leave, watch Henry for me I'll be back." I ran down the streets to the Mayor's house, if Regina didn't leave she would be here alone forever. When I got to her house it looked like she wasn't home but I couldn't give up and leave her she needed a shot at redemption and the Enchanted Forest could be the place for her to start over. "Regina? Regina? We are leaving in a portal, you need to come on before it's too late." I screamed hoping she would hear me since she obviously didn't want to talk, I walked behind the house to see her picking apples off her tree.

E: There you are I've been looking for you

R: I'm sure you have Ms. Swan

E: The Blue Fairy is opening a portal you need to leave with us or you'll be all alone here

R: What makes you think I want to go to a land with a bunch of heroes who ruined my life

E: Because I know what it's like to have your life ruined, because you ruined it. I know you want redemption and my parents arr willing to over look what you've done in the past. You deserve a second chance, it's my job as the savior to bring back the happy endings and I won't stop until you get yours. Now lets go it will be open soon."

We walked back to the crowd silently, when we arrived no one said a word they just backed up. As Blue opened the portal I held onto Henry as I prepared to jump in, I didn't know anything about this land but I couldn't abandoned my parents not after they spent 18 years without me. As the magic cleared the air, I looked around everyone was dressed in fancy clothes dresses, armor, and of course I was in a dress. My parents rushed over to me and embraced me they were so happy that I finally get to be a princess what they've always wanted me to be. I looked over at Regina who stood all alone, she needed some to be her friend despite the age difference I think it could work. "Mom, dad take Henry I need to talk to someone!" They nodded taking him as I walked to Regina, she jumped up and wiped the tears. "Regina are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk it doesn't matter."

"If it matters to you it matters"

"It's just look at everyone they are happy and I'm not, I don't have anyone to love. Your mother took that from me."

"I know it may seem that way but Tinkerbell once told you that you could find your soulmate maybe he's still out there. I told you I'm going to help you get your happy ending so let's go find him."

"You'd really help me after everything I've done?"

"If my parents taught me anything it's to have hope, hope that someone will change and I believe that you can. So yes I'm going to help you after all we are family I think it's all so complicated."

"You'll make a great Princess!"

"Don't push it with calling me Princess I'd rather be called Ms. Swan!"

She laughed and we headed to find her true love, and bring her happy ending to life.


	15. Home

I learned something a long time ago, home is the place when you leave you just miss it. And being in the enchanted forest made me miss Storybrooke, I liked having electricity, my phone, and wifi. I'm happy that everyone finally got their happy endings, but where's mine it can't just be Killian and Henry. I'm glad I have my parents but what am I suppose to do I can't be a princess or rule a kingdom when the time comes. As I walk down to my parents bedroom they are asleep, they haven't fully trusted me to leave the castle just in case the Ogres attack or something. But every night since we arrived her about 2 weeks ago I've been sneaking out to see Killian , leaving my maid to care for Henry. Of course I feel bad leaving her with him but I need to be with Killian as well, my parents need to be more trusting I've spent 18 years without their supervision. They guards are of course sleeping so I sneak past them, when I walked out the castle doors my father is waiting for me I should have known I wouldn't get away this time. "Emma to your room now, we'll talk about this in the morning." I stomped up to my room, Killian was sitting on my balcony waiting, I ran to him and kissed him. "Sorry I'm late my father caught me hide he's coming." Killian slid down the balcony as my father walked through the door with Henry, he handed him to me. "This isn't the maid's job, she is to help you get ready not babysit Henry. We will have a talk in the morning about this so don't expect me not to tell your mother." He said leaving me with Henry, I walked over to the balcony where Killian was hanging. "Give me a minute I need to put Henry to sleep, I'll be right back I promise." I walked to the nursery I laid Henry in his bed and he began to cry. "hey baby you want a story?" I picked him back up and sat in the rocking chair next to his bed."Once upon a time there was a princess who always snuck out to see the love of her life, she had to sneak out because her parents don't trust her. The Princess grew tired of staying in the castle all day, she wanted to be out riding horses and spending time with her parents but they were always busy and didn't have time for her. She knew that she just had to follow their rules and one day they will trust her." I look down at Henry who is fast asleep, I lay him down and kiss him on the forehead. "I love you so much Henry don't ever forget that." As I turned to leave I saw Killian watching me, "How much did you hear?" He pulled me close and kissed me softly. "Everything, but Emma they are just trying to protect you. The same way you protect Henry." I held onto his hand as we walked back to my room, the sun would be up soon. "I love you Killian but you got to go my parents will be up soon and I have to talk to them about me sneaking out. I'll see you later I promise."

"I love you Emma so much"

"I love you now go please."

I left and I flopped on my bed love-struck, god I love the feeling I have when I'm around Killian. And he's so good with Henry, he treats Henry like he is his own of course we aren't ready for kids yet but at least I know he's good with them. I heard Henry cry so I ran to get him then back to my room and prepared for my lecture. A couple of minutes later my parents came in, they sat next to each other on my bed while I rocked Henry back to sleep. "Emma tell me what you were doing last night?" My mother said as she looked at my father then at me, "I snuck out to see Killian but dad caught me, and sent me to my room." They exchanged looks and I bounced Henry. "Did Killian come back?" I nodded my head hoping I wouldn't get in trouble, "I'm 18 I think I can handle myself, plus I think I know better since their isn't any contraception in this place." My father's face looked disgusted, "Emma honey we know you think we don't trust you but we really do but for right now we need you to follow our rules until we know for sure that the threat is gone." I rolled my eyes I've heard this excuse since we arrived, "I understand that you are trying to protect me but I can do it myself. I did it for 18 years before I came to you. I think I can do it again.'

"Emma that isn't our fault." My mother said her voice breaking, I didn't mean it.

"Mom, dad I didn't mean it of course it wasn't your fault I just need some space I'll take Henry with me." I didn't know where I was going to go I thought about Regina's palace and suddenly I'm there in her bedroom as she brushed her hair. "Emma what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea what just happened? What did I just do?"


	16. I have magic

"What did I just do?" I stood staring at Regina freaking out, of god how the hell did I just show up here. "Emma calm down it seems like you have magic of course the savior and the product of true love. You have the strongest light magic in all the realms, you must learn to control it." I stepped back not wanting to hurt her my thoughts went to Henry I should be around him like this. "Regina I need you to do me a favor I have something to do, tell parents to take care of Henry I'll be back before they know it." I thought about the only place I knew in the Enchanted Forest, the place my parents met. I stood under the tree my father trapped my mother in scared that I might hurt someone, come on Emma get it together you can handle this. I thought to myself but nothing I can't control it, Regina could teach me magic but it always comes with a price and my family doesn't need to pay it. I get my crap together and magic myself back home, in my room of course so no one sees me. I walked downstairs my parents and Regina are talking about my magic, "Snow, Charming I need to tell you something?"  
S: What is it Regina?  
R: Emma has magic strong magic  
S: That isn't a problem we love her either way  
R: But she needs to control it before it gets out of hand, she has the strongest light magic in all the realms  
S: What do you suppose we do?  
R: Honestly it's up to Emma, I wasn't suppose to tell you but I thought you should know  
S: Well thank you I'll talk to Emma and see what she wants to do  
R: If she wants to control it my door is always open  
I walked down a little further to look me being me I miss a step and slide down the steps, everyone rushes to my aid as I stumble getting up. "Honey what were you doing?" I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to control this so I don't hurt anyone Regina are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded if magic is apart of who I am then I might as well accept it, and maybe just maybe I can actually help in a way.


	17. Magic Lessons and Surprise

As my magic lessons continued over the next few weeks everyone has been avoiding me I know it's not my magic but something else. They are keeping secrets from me I don't push to hard for them to tell me they'll tell me when they are ready. You see secrets in my family is like finding out that your parents killed someone, technically my mother didn't kill anyone but she's the reason Regina's first love is dead. My family has so many secrets it's hard to keep track of them, I have secrets from my parents about what I went through in the system. I can't tell them about it they will just feel bad about making the right choice, Killian and I have grown closer lately and I think my parents are suspicious that we might be you know. Whenever Killian and I are together we have Henry and Killian's usually playing with him. I walk into Regina's castle she is arguing with Robin upstairs I sit silently until she comes down with tears in her eyes. "There is no lesson today Emma go home." I stood up and walked towards her there was something wrong I could feel it. "Regina what's wrong? Why can't we have our lesson?" She turned around so fast she had magic crackling from her hands I stood there scared she would accidentally hit me with magic, "EMMA GO HOME THERE IS NO LESSON TODAY!" I left using my magic I appeared in the ballroom my mother and Killian stood talking about a ball. "Emma honey what are you doing here?"  
"I live here? Where's Henry and daddy?" She left leaving Killian and I in the ballroom, "Do you want to dance Princess?" I took his hand and smiled, he was so romantic and it killed me but I still feel like he's hiding something from me. "Emma I know we haven't know each other for long but I love you and I love Henry if we was my own what I'm trying to say is.." He got down on one knew and I panicked was I going to say yes? Or freak out and say no? "Princess Emma of Misthaven will you marry me?"  
"Yes Killian yes." I gave the right answer he kissed me and swung me around, my mom came in with Henry, "Hey buddy mommy is getting married." He babbled and reached for Killian, I was actually getting married.


	18. The Wedding

Today's the wedding, my mom had everything planned including the ball after. She invited everyone from the Kingdom to the ball including people I've never met she always says that I'm the Princess it's my royal duty knowing the people of the Kingdom. I understand that but why does it have to be on my wedding night, after the ball Killian and I leave for our honeymoon. He has the whole thing planned I have no clue where we are going, my mom and Regina are helping me get ready I have like 30 minutes before I marry the man I love. Honestly I never thought I would get married because I already have a kid with someone else but Killian loves me and Henry so much, I know how much he wants a child of his own and maybe with time I will change my mind but at least for now Henry is enough. My mom finishes up my hair and I place my tiara on my head, this was it I was getting married I was actually getting married. My father knocked on the door I knew it was time he was about to walk me down the isle, I got up and hooked my arm with his. We walked down the stairs and into the ballroom everyone staring at me made me uncomfortable until I saw Killian's face and I knew this was going to be okay. My father kissed me on the forehead and I walked up to the alter, the preacher began. "Do you Killian Brennan Jones take Princess Emma Ruth of Misthaven to be your wife?" I heard my middle name and looked at my mother, I didn't know I had a middle name. "I Killian Brennan Jones take Princess Emma Ruth to be my wife, to have and to hold from, this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law." I smiled finally it was my turn to say I do, "Princess Emma Ruth do you take Killian Brennan Jones to be your husband." I smiled looking him in the eyes, "I Princess Emma Ruth of Misthaven take Killian Brennan Jones to be my husband, to have and to hold from, this day forward; for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part; according to God's holy law."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He pulled me close and kissed me, everyone cheered and the ball started. The Ball lasted about 4 hours before it was time to leave for our honeymoon. We got on the Jolly Roger and sailed away saying goodbye to my parents and Henry, leaving him was the hardest part but I'll be back in 3 weeks.


	19. Honeymoon

Killian and I left everyone behind to go on our honeymoon to Arendelle, my father is friends with Queen Elsa so she agreed to give us a proper tour of the realm. We sailed on the Jolly Roger until we got to Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were waiting for us at the dock. "Princess Emma and Prince Killian it's a pleasure to have you in our Kingdom, we have a room for you in our castle. This is my sister Anna and her husband Kristoff, as Queen I would like to take you on a tour if that's okay with you." She motioned for Killian and I to follow her through the Kingdom, Arendelle was beautiful with all the lights and ice the people were nice and welcoming. Once Elsa finished the tour she showed us our room, and then Anna gave us a tour of the castle. The last room she showed us was a nursery for her daughter Iduna, we slowly walked in carefully not waking the precious baby. She handed me her little girl, this made me want another baby but Henry is still so young. "Killian look at her she's precious." I said handing her back to Anna, I missed Henry so much and holding the baby didn't help. "Killian can we go walk around the villiage?" He nodded and we walked out of the castle, I took the crown off my head and put in my bag Killian still had his on. "Love I know you don't like being a princess but I think you should wear it just in case we get into some trouble here." He was right so I pulled the crown back out and placed it gently on my head as we walked people bowed and that's why I didn't want to wear it, I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the castle so we told Elsa and Anna that we couldn't intrude that we'd be sleeping on the Jolly Roger. When it started getting dark the ice sparkled making it even more beautiful than in the day time, the lights shined over the little shops in the center of the castle. "Killian this place is so beautiful, I wish our home was this amazing." He pulled him in close and we watched the fireworks, once the show was over we sat on the Jolly Roger talking. "Killian I know this isn't a conversation you want to have on our honeymoon but does it ever bother you that I have a son? That now you have a son?" He took my head in his hands and smiled, "Emma I love Henry just as much as I would if he was my own, I knew that when I married you it meant stepping up and being a dad. I want to be with you and Henry I love you both so much." I could tell he wanted a baby of his own but Henry isn't even a year old yet and I don't think I'm ready for another kid. "Killian do you want more kids? You know kids that are mine and yours?" I asked as he slowly retreated down to the bedroom. "Emma I want them but I can wait until you are ready Henry is enough for now but in the future yes I would like more." He picked me up and carried me down the steps, the minute I hit the pillow I was out.

3 weeks later  
I woke later this morning, it was the day we leave. We'd said our goodbyes to the Queen and her family and parted ways. I was glad to go home but I also would miss how nice it was to get out and explore different Kingdoms. Killian was steering the ship home when I woke up, I smiled as he saw me looking over the side. All of a sudden I have a wave of nausa hit me and I leaned over the side of the boat, Killian ran down holding my hair. "Love are you alright?" I nodded I hoped it was just sea sickness and not morning sickness, I mean of course I would be happy if I was pregnant but the timing just seemed off. "I'm fine Killian it's just sea sickness." He didn't believe me and I could tell, I just didn't want to tell him the other choice in case it wasn't true. "You didn't get sick on the way there." Damn he was right I didn't know what else to do so I just went to the other end of the boat, once he couldn't see me past the poles I put my hand on my stomach if it was true then I'm a mother again. Am I even ready for this? What about Killian? He wanted kids but not this soon, what about my parents? I'm 18 and there's a chance I could have two kids, I stopped thinking about what everyone else would think and focused on what really matters. No matter if I'm pregnant or not I can do this, baby or no baby.


	20. Finding Out

We arrived at the castle, I knew that if my parents find out then they would make a big deal out of it so Killian and I kept it to ourselves, since there is no real way to find out if I'm pregnant I needed a magical item. I knew my mother had one around her neck the only problem was I haven't seen them since we arrived and I don't want to drop a bomb on them like this. I had to tell them now because without that necklace I had no idea if I was pregnant ot not, Killian and I walked around the castle looking for my parents we found them in the old nursery thinking about what they missed with me. "Mom, dad we need to talk!" They were shocked to see me they didn't think I'd be back so early today. "Emma honey we didn't expect you so soon, what's going on? Did something happen on the honeymoon? Was is Elsa? Or Anna?" Her questions kept coming until I pulled her into a hug, "Mom everything is fine we just need to borrow grandma Ruth's necklace." Her eyes lit up when I asked for it, she look at my stomach then at Killian. "It's upstairs let's go get it. Do you think you are?" I nodded I couldn't find the words I didn't expect it to happen so soon. She asked me to lay on the bed and she told us how it works. "You hang this over your stomach and it tells you the gender of your first born. Emma this won't work for you that's why Killian needs to hold it. This isn't your first kid it won't work." She handed him the necklace and it began to swing, "Mom doesn't that mean I'm pregnant?" She nodded I looked at Killian he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Love I don't want to know the gender I want it to be a surprise but if you want to know then we can." I shook my head and he smiled a surprise will be good if being pregnant wasn't a surprise enough. "Emma I'm so happy for you. And for you too Killian." I smiled and got up now I have to tell my dad it was a little different with Henry because he didn't know but with this baby I fear he's going to think I'm too young. I looked at Killian and he gives me a reassuring smile. I walked down to the courtyard where my dad is teaching the new guards some sword attacks. "Daddy can I talk to you?" He nods and leaves the guards to practice, "What is it Princess?" I looked down at the ground then back at him. "I don't know how you are going to react to this but it wasn't planned I didn't know until just now. But I'm pregnant." He smiled and pulled me into a hug his reaction was a little more lovable than I imagined it would be. "Emma that's great I'm not mad at you I know you are a great mother and Killian is a great guy. You make me so proud I don't care that you are only a teenager you are an amazing mother and a wonderful daughter." I couldn't hold the tears in anymore so I cried on his shoulder. "How about we go and talk to your mom about cleaning out the nursery to make room for the baby and Henry." I nodded and we walked back into the castle, I put my hand on my stomach this time I wasn't alone I had a husband and my parents by my side.


	21. 3 months/4ish months

I stood at the dock with Henry, Killian, and my parents. My father and Killian were leaving for a business trip to Arendelle and have no idea how long they'll be. The Queen has requested they bring an Army in case the Southern Isle attack while on the trip, I said goodbye to my father and stood with Killian. "I promise we'll be back before the baby is born. I will be here love no matter what." I nodded pulling him into a hug. "I know you will I'm just worried you know just in case you aren't and I give birth alone again."  
"You won't be alone you have your parents, and me we will be back soon." With that they left and my mother and I walked back to the castle alone. "Emma can you come with me for a minute I want to show you something your father and I have been working on with Killian!" I followed her up to the nursery to see another crib built next to Henry so him and his sibling can see each other. "Mom I love it thank you." I put my hand on my stomach as if I was calming the baby. "Look what grandma did baby it's so beautiful I can't wait for you to see it."

4 weeks later  
Killian hasn't sent one letter telling me he's alright, Prince Hans and the Southern Isles attacked Arendelle and kidnapped the pregnant Princess Anna. Killian could be hurt fighting in the battle and I wouldn't know. Each week that he is gone the farther along I get in my pregnancy. I can already feel the baby kick and he missed it. I'm showing through every dress I own, with each day I grow worried I'm on my own again. Until one day while playing at the docks with Henry I spot my fathers ship coming towards the docks. I pick up Henry and back away so they can dock, "Look kid it's grandpa and daddy see look." He babbled as they fan rushing up to me. "Emma I've missed you so much how's the baby?" Killian put his hands on my belly. "Moving you missed the first kick here feel!" He smiled as he felt our baby move. "I feel her Emma!" He said her for the first time I heard him call our baby by a gender. "Her?"  
"It's just a feeling!" He pulled me into a careful hug and walked me back to the castle. I wasn't alone anymore and I won't deliver my baby alone.


	22. It's Time

My father and Killian postponed any trips since I'm getting towards the end of my due date. Everyone has been on edge I could deliver any minute. Whale has me on bed rest, my mom and Ruby spend most of their time with me keeping me company while Killian helps my dad run the Kingdom. "Mom you don't have to stay here I'll be fine by myself." She shook her head she wasn't leaving my side. "I wasn't there the first time I damn well intend to be here now. Emma I don't want anything to go wrong." As soon as she said that I could feel water in between my legs I felt down and could feel the puddle of water on the bed. "Mom it's time the baby is coming to get Whale and Killian." She ran down the hall to where Whale was staying and then to the study where my dad and Killian were. They all came rushing back to my room, Whale was already in here trying to keep me calm. Killian rushes over and grabbed my hand. "You can do this love!"  
"I swear to god I'm never having sex with you again you did this to me." I started pushing for what felt like hours and before I knew it our baby was born. Everyone took a turn passing around our child as Killian and I discussed a name. We wanted it to be something special, we settled on a name that means a lot to each of us. "Everyone this is Hope Swan Jones." The name was cute and she was Hope, she gave Killian and I the chance to be a family. And Swab because I've always loved the nickname Killian gave me when we met. Once everyone got to hold her Killian and I walked her to the nursery. At first I didn't want to put her down but when I saw Henry faces as he saw his baby sister I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. His little face lit up at the sight of Hope. Killian and I went to bed and prayed our little family would be safe.


	23. A Happy Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the final chapter thank you all so much for liking this book, I love all of my readings thank you so much.)

"Killian look at her, isn't she cute?" I laughed as our 3 year old daughter twirled around in her dress. My mom is throwing one of her annual balls and we thought Hope could come to her first ball. Henry was down at the dock sword fighting with my dad, Killian and I finished getting Hope ready for the ball. Regina came with Robin, and his son Roland, and their daughter Olivia who is a couple months older than Hope. My mother's two best friends came, Red with her wife Dorothy and their twins Rosie and Jasper. Cinderella with her husband Thomas and their daughter Alexandra, and baby boy named Tommy. Henry came running in when he saw his little sister dancing in the middle of the ballroom. My parents came over to where we were standing, "You both did wonderful look at them both, you two made 2 amazing kids." I smiled as they walked away, "Three amazing kids." Killian put his hand on my stomach, we haven't told anyone yet not until we tell the kids first. Once everyone showed up it was time for my parents to give their speech. "Since we arrived back home, everything has been perfect. We have two amazing grand kids and the two most amazing kids. Our daughter Emma gave us this chance at a happy ending, we all got to have a perfect life I wouldn't change it for the world." We all applauded while they stepped down. The ball came to an end, the only ones left we us and Regina's family. I watched as Hope and Olivia chased each other around the ball room, Henry was learning new things from Roland who's like 4 years older than him. Regina smiled, "Can you believe this is our life? That I would have two amazing kids or that you would marry a pirate and have two wonderful kids." I laughed, we both watched as Robin and Killian stood in the corner staring at us and talking. "Did you ever think our husbands would be best friends? Look at them over there." 

"You know I noticed something earlier but I didn't say anything."

"What was it?" I asked as she shook her head, "Regina come on what was it?"

She looked at my stomach, "You didn't dance much, and I may have saw Killian put his hand there."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm not pregnant. Killian and I have talked about more kids but not right now Hope just turned 3."

"You can't lie to me, I can feel the baby's magic."

"Fine, don't tell anyone yet not until I tell the kids. I want them to know before my mom tells the whole Kingdom."

She laughed, she noticed that our girls were asleep on the floor so she went home with Olivia and Roland. Killian carried Henry and I carried Hope upstairs to their nursery, for some reason they refuse to sleep in separate rooms. "Killian they are perfect, they love each other so much." I blew out the candle and went to our room to get some sleep.

*Time Jump 9 months later*

I laid in bed staring at the wall, I've been on bed rest for almost a month and our baby still hasn't come. Dr. Whale said the baby could come any day now it's been a week and I'm not even dilated yet. I try not to worry so nothing goes wrong, I know I'm supposed to stay in bed but I need to check on the kids. I slowly get out of the bed, I hear someone coming so I quickly go back. That must have triggered something because I felt a sharp pain shoot down my back, I looked down at the floor and there is a puddle of water. "KILLIAN? MOM? DAD?" They all rushed into my room, "Emma what's wrong?" I smiled.

"Nothing is wrong it's time the baby is coming." My father ran down the hall to where Whale was staying while I'm pregnant. Once he got there we started the process of meeting our baby. I pushed for hours until our son was born. "Killian we have a son, I have the perfect name for him." 

"What is it love?"

"Liam David Jones, after your brother and my dad. He's perfect."

Everyone took turns holding our son, Regina came over to meet the newest Royal. Everything seemed to be going our way. The curse may have torn us apart at the beginning but in the end the curse gave us our Happy Beginnings.


	24. ONE MORE THING

o I'm thinking about making a sequel to this book, would you all be interested? If so please let me know in the comments or pm me. I will include anyone's ideas, multiple ideas can included. So please let me know


End file.
